


The Passionate Gardener

by esaael, velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Fluff, M/M, Plants, Shameless Smut, Shrunkyclunks, Shrunkyclunks Big Bang 2018, Steve rogers is not a technophobe, bucky loves flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esaael/pseuds/esaael, https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Bucky is feeling burned out by a string of unsuccessful dates, and would much rather just spend his time among his plants. Enter one mysterious red headed customer who wants to set Bucky up with her friend. Little does he know that his agreement will lead to an encounter with... the world’s least likely Angry Birds enthusiast?





	The Passionate Gardener

**Author's Note:**

> velvetjinx: oh gosh this bang was so much fun!! I want to thank first and foremost esaael for being amazing and wonderful and creating the beautiful art you will see in the fic. Also everyone who cheerled me on, mainly my dear ediblecrayon. Finally thanks to the mod for setting this up! You rock.
> 
> Esaael: I really enjoyed this bang and working with Jinx!
> 
> Find us on tumblr: [esaael](http://esaael.tumblr.com) and [velvetjinx](https://velvetjinx.tumblr.com)!!!

If you asked Bucky, he'd say he wasn't really a hermit. Not really. He just preferred the company of plants to humans, generally. Which wasn't to say that he didn't date, because he did. Sometimes. It was just that humans--especially human men--always ended up being a disappointment in one way or another. 

Take, for example, the last date he'd gone on. The guy had talked passionately for a good half hour without stopping about how immigrants were ruining America, and then the next half hour about his own exercise regime and how fit he was. Bucky had been too appalled to move during the first segment, and too amused during the second, but at the end of the date had refused dessert. 

“Oh, great,” the guy had said, grinning. “So straight back to my place, then?”

When Bucky had made it clear that he wasn't actually planning on going further than the sidewalk outside the restaurant with the guy, he started yelling at Bucky about how his precious time had been wasted, there were men lining up around the block to date him, yadda yadda yadda. Bucky had calmly buttoned up his coat against the cold winter air and smiled tightly. 

“Well, then maybe you should call one of them next time.”

The guy’s face had been priceless, and Bucky had hopped nimbly into a cab before he could recover and start yelling again. 

So yeah, all in all, Bucky much preferred plants. When he wasn't working at the local garden center, he was tending his own rooftop garden, taking pleasure in watching things grow. Not that much was growing at that time of year, but he had a few winter flowerers: a gorgeous Prunus x subhirtella; a pretty Daphne bholua; a rather spectacular Iris unguicularis; a sweet Hamamelis x intermedia. They brightened up his winter garden and made him feel almost as though, despite the cold winter, spring was just around the corner. 

He had a few regulars at the garden center who came to ask him for advice. There was the rather ancient lady who refused to let her arthritis get the better of her and continued to weed the pots in her own rooftop garden herself. She was one of Bucky's favorites. There were always young men, looking for small potted plants to give their girlfriends or wives as presents, always refusing to listen to Bucky's advice for ease of care and going for the most damn complicated plant in the place because it “looked pretty”. They came back time and again when the previous plant had died, looking for something new. 

One of his more unusual regulars was a young, red haired woman. Her face was almost familiar, if only Bucky could place it, but she was pleasant enough and always--wonder of wonders!--took his advice. They were friendly enough to make small talk when she came in, although not so much that they went into anything personal. 

Which is why Bucky was so surprised when, about a week before Valentine's Day, the redheaded woman found him repotting some azaleas and sighed deeply. 

“Okay, so, Bucky, is it?” she began, making Bucky look up in surprise. “Hi. I have a really weird favor to ask you, and if you say no then that perfectly fine but okay.” She took a deep breath, and Bucky stood, wiping the dirt off his hands. “I was wondering if you would go on a blind date with my friend,” she finally said in a rush, and Bucky blinked at her. 

“A whatnow?”

“Okay, here's the deal. I have this friend, and he's great, he is, but he's kind of a loser and refuses to let me set him up with anyone. He claims he can get his own dates but, frankly, I have my doubts because he's kinda useless at flirting.”

Bucky grinned. “And you think he and I would hit it off why?”

“Because I kinda get the same vibe from you. The ‘sick of the dating scene, tired of people, just wanna be left alone but also kind of hanker after some companionship’ vibe.” And wow, she must be pretty amazing at reading people if she had got all that from their brief encounters. Bucky was impressed. He nodded for her to go on, and she smiled in relief. “I just think it would be nice for him to have a Valentine's Day when he's not alone, and you look like it would do you good too. So? What do you say?”

“What's his name?”

The woman looked slightly shifty. “Uh, Steve. His name is Steve.”

“And if I give you my number so you can set this up can you please stop analyzing me and my personal life?” he asked, lips twitching, and she grinned. 

“Promise.”

“Okay then.” He gave her his number, and she smirked. 

“Well, Bucky, I'll be in touch. Thanks for this, honestly.”

“Not a problem,” he replied, and the woman turned and walked away, leaving Bucky completely bemused by the whole encounter. 

Two days later, his phone buzzed with a text message from an unknown number. _Hey, Bucky. My friend (grudgingly) said yes, but that's only because he hasn't seen how hot you are yet. ;) Dress up nice and clean the dirt from your fingernails and I'm sure you'll hit it off no problem._

_Thanks,_ he texted back. _Where and when am I meeting him?_

A few moments later his phone buzzed again, with the name of a pretty fancy Italian restaurant in Brooklyn, Il Sogno Secondo, and instructions to meet there at seven p.m. on Valentine's Day. _Steve will be wearing a blue shirt and will have a single rose sitting next to him. Have fun!_

Bucky shook his head, laughing. What had he got himself into this time?

***

Valentine's Day was a Wednesday, so Bucky had--somewhat optimistically--taken the Thursday off. When he got home from work on Valentine's Day, he quickly showered and got changed into a black shirt with black slacks, running some product through his long, damp locks before blow drying. He didn't usually bother, but he wanted his hair to look soft and touchable. Mission accomplished, he grabbed his coat, keys, and wallet, and headed out to the restaurant. 

The table was booked under “Steve and Bucky”, but when Bucky arrived the server informed him that Steve wasn't there yet. Bucky ordered a drink and waited. And waited. 

45 minutes and two cocktails down, Bucky's phone buzzed. _Oh my god, Bucky, I'm so sorry. We had an urgent work thing come up and he couldn't make it. I feel really bad, and so does he. He still wants to meet you and make it up to you--how about Saturday at Brooklyn Boulders, two p.m.?_

Bucky sighed, typing back, _Fine. He'd better show this time though._

_He will. We're both so, so sorry._

Bucky sighed and paid for his drinks, before heading back to his apartment, stopping by his usual pizza place on the way. Well. At least he wasn't breaking with tradition now, instead spending Valentine's Day alone, as always, with pizza in front of a good movie. 

He managed to amuse himself in his garden on his Thursday off work, and Friday was too busy at the garden center for him to really think about his date the following day. When he woke on Saturday morning, however, he groaned. Rock climbing wasn't exactly his idea of a great first date; he was fit enough, sure, but it didn't leave a huge amount of time for conversation. 

Nevertheless he got ready, packing sweatpants, t-shirt and gym shoes into his gym bag, then made his way to Brooklyn Boulders. 

When he gave his name at the desk, the woman behind looked flustered. “Yes, um, he--I mean, the gentleman you're here to meet--is already here. Changing rooms are through there, but you need to fill in these forms first.”

When Bucky went into the changing rooms, however, they were empty, and he shrugged. Maybe Steve was outside already. 

Clad in his sweatpants and t-shirt, he went back out to get his gear. There was a tall blond guy with broad shoulders at the desk, laughing with the woman there, and as Bucky approached he turned around and their eyes met. 

It was _Captain Fucking America_.

“Bucky?” Captain America asked slowly, and Bucky's jaw just about hit the floor as he put two and two together. 

Steve. 

Steve Rogers. 

He was _on a date with Steve Rogers aka Captain America_. 

He pulled himself together, holding out his hand. “You're Steve, then?” he asked, smiling widely to try and hide his nerves. 

“Uh, yeah.” Steve looked sheepish as he shook Bucky's hand. “Nat told me she had only given you my first name. She said she didn't want you to have any preconceived ideas about me coming in, or whatever.”

“Nat?”

“Natasha Romanoff? The woman who set us up?”

Black Widow, Jesus. Bucky could have kicked himself. “Oh, right,” he said weakly. 

“So, uh.” There was an awkward silence for a few moments. “Is this too weird?” Steve asked softly, and Bucky suddenly felt really bad for the guy. It must be pretty difficult to date normally when you're a superhero. 

“Nah,” he replied, smiling. “Not too weird at all.”

Steve's grin was blinding. “Awesome. So, uh, you done this before?”

“Years ago,” Bucky said with a shrug. “Not recently though, so I'm gonna need a refresher.”

Steve helped him on with his harness, causing both of them to blush a deep, rosy hue, then they got connected to the ropes. “Okay, so first what you need to do is…” Steve began, and Bucky tried to pay attention as much as he could, though he kept on getting distracted by Steve's enormous muscles under his shirt sleeves. 

A couple of guys who clearly worked there came up and checked their harnesses and ropes, introducing themselves as Steve and Bucky's ‘belayers’. Bucky nodded, and his belayer, David, clapped him on the shoulder. 

“You ready?”

Bucky nodded again, and Steve shot him a grin before beginning to climb, Bucky following. They ascended slowly, side by side, although Bucky was pretty sure that Steve could have reached the top in seconds. Bucky was not unfit, but he was using muscles he hadn't used for years, and found himself tiring quite quickly. 

He paused briefly, and Steve looked over at him. “You want to take a breather?”

Bucky shook his head. “Nah, I'm good. Just… rediscovering some muscles.”

Steve laughed, loud and joyful, and it made Bucky's stomach flip over. “Yeah, that'll happen. I rock climb quite a lot these days, though it's usually outdoor. This is a new experience for me too.”

Bucky swallowed, and turned his attention back to the wall, continuing his assent. Steve was with him every step of the way, and Bucky could feel his cheeks burning every time Steve shot him a sidelong glance. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/149607612@N05/26612447568/in/dateposted-public/)

When they reached the top, Bucky couldn't help it; he laughed joyously, pumping the air with his fist. Steve grinned at him. 

“Want to go again?”

Bucky shook his head. “My brain says yes, but my body says, ‘try it and I'll make you suffer’.”

Steve nodded thoughtfully. “So, uh, wanna get out of here? Maybe get a coffee? We didn't really get a chance to know each other when we were climbing and I'd really like that.”

“Uh, y--yeah,” Bucky stammered. “I'd like that.”

“Awesome. Race you down?”

Bucky got to the floor first, but he had the feeling that Steve had let him win. They thanked their belayers, who helped them get unhooked from the harnesses, then headed to the changing rooms. 

When Bucky emerged from the shower, towel around his waist, he looked up to see an already dressed Steve staring at him, mouth hanging slightly open. He snapped it shut when he saw Bucky looking at him, eyebrow raised. “Uh, you're very, um. Do you gym? Go to the gym? A lot?”

Bucky blushed. “Uh, yeah, I try to. Plus I spend most of my time at work hauling around heavy plant pots, which helps.”

Steve nodded distractedly. “Uh. Well. I'll meet you outside,” he said quickly, and grabbed his bag before dashing out. Bucky watched him go in confusion, before shrugging and pulling on his clothes. 

When he got outside, Steve was hissing frantically into his phone, but when he saw Bucky he smiled wanly and told whoever was on the other end, “Okay, gotta go, bye.” He ended the call and took a deep breath. “You ready to go?”

Bucky frowned. “You know, we don't have to go out for coffee if you don't want to…?”

“No!” Steve exclaimed loudly, then blushed. “No, I mean, I definitely do. Sorry. That was Nat. She was being kind of an ass. But I definitely still want to go for coffee, if you do?”

“Yeah.” Bucky smiled, and Steve smiled back, more genuinely this time, making Bucky's heart leap. 

They found a quiet little coffee place just a couple of blocks away, and sat in a secluded corner with their coffees. Steve’s was a ridiculously sugary, flavored latte; Bucky had his usual black coffee. 

“So tell me about yourself, Bucky?” Steve asked with a smile, and Bucky shrugged. 

“Uh, was born in Indiana, moved to Brooklyn when I was about four, five maybe? Lived here ever since. My parents live just a few blocks from me--my little sister Becca is at MIT, studying physics. I've always loved plants and flowers, so I studied botany at college and now work in a garden center. I'm kinda overqualified for what I do, but I'd rather be getting my hands dirty than just studying stuff in a lab, you know?”

“Do you have your own garden?” Steve said, taking a sip of his coffee and smacking his lips. 

“Uh, yeah. Got a decent sized rooftop garden. I grow a lot of vegetables but mostly I love flowers, you know? I like to watch them grow, and take care of them, and prune them when they need it.”

Steve smiled softly at him. “Sounds amazing. I’d like to see it some time.”

“I'd like that,” Bucky replied. “So what about you, Steve? All I know is what's in the media, and you can't really trust them.”

Steve shrugged. “What is there to say that isn’t on record? I'm still adjusting to living in the 21st century, though it's easier now. Technology is easier to figure out than people believe, so mostly I really enjoy playing dumb and pretending to the Avengers that I don't know how to use my iPhone. Especially Tony. He really hates that I'm such a ‘technophobe’.” Steve grinned. “Actually I love my phone. You can do so much with it! And I'm kinda addicted to Angry Birds.”

Bucky couldn't help but burst out laughing at that. “Angry Birds?” he spluttered. “That's… Steve, that's hilarious. You couldn't have gone for Candy Crush?”

Steve wrinkled his nose. “Nah. I also have an Xbox, though I hide that whenever Nat comes over. I have a cabinet that looks like a bookcase with doors, but inside is actually a 54 inch smart TV and various electronic devices.”

Bucky snorted. “And will you ever tell them how tech savvy you actually are?”

“Eventually.” Steve smirked and took a sip of his coffee. “When they stop making old man jokes. Maybe.”

By the time they had finished their coffees, Bucky felt almost like he'd known Steve forever. There was something so easygoing and friendly about him, yet Bucky could sense an intensity below the surface. He knew from media reports that Steve was a loyal ally, and probably friend too. 

“So, uh,” Steve began, looking steadfastly at the table between them, “would you like to do this again sometime? Maybe? Not the rock climbing necessarily, but the hanging out?”

“I'd like that,” Bucky replied, smiling. 

“Okay. Cool. Dinner next Friday? I promise I'll do my best to show up this time.”

Bucky grinned. “I take it there was some kind of disastrous world emergency last time?”

“Something like that. But yeah, same time and place as the dinner that never was?”

“Okay.”

They exchanged numbers and walked out the coffee shop together. Steve took Bucky's hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing the back of his knuckles. “So see you Friday?”

“Y--yeah,” Bucky stammered, flustered. 

When he got back to his apartment, Bucky couldn't even remember how he'd got there. He'd spent the entire walk home on a cloud. He took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ground himself. When that didn't work, he grabbed his keys and headed up to the roof. Gardening always calmed him down. 

He'd been working for half an hour, weeding and repotting, when his phone buzzed. He took it out his pocket, smiling when he saw the message was from Steve. 

_Hey, Bucky. Just wanted to say again what a great time I had today. Can't wait to see you again. Steve x_

Bucky grinned and typed back, _Hi Steve, I had a great time too. Muscles are already starting to ache, though! Looking forward to dinner. Bucky x_

He returned his phone to his pocket and smiled. Maybe this whole dating thing wasn't so bad after all. 

***

By the time Monday rolled around, Bucky and Steve had exchanged about twenty pages of texts, just random crap about their days, and what they were having for dinner, and how much Bucky had ached on Sunday. 

He was just back from lunch and bent over a flower pot pulling up some nettles when a familiar redhead strolled towards him, wiggling her fingers in greeting. 

“Hey Natasha,” he said with a grin, straightening up. 

“Oh hey, you know my name now,” she said teasingly, and Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah, make fun of me and my inability to recognize people.”

“You recognized Steve pretty quickly, though, from what I hear,” she said, eyebrow raised and mouth curled up in a smirk, and Bucky blushed. 

“Yeah, well, that's different. He's Steve, you know?”

“So you had fun, I hear?”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah. I mean, we didn't get much talking in while we were rock climbing, but we had coffee afterwards and got to know each other pretty well.”

“And I hear you have a second date planned?” 

Natasha looked way too eager to hear his response. Bucky put it down to how long she’d been trying to set Steve up for. “Mhm. We're gonna go to that Italian restaurant, and hopefully you guys won't have to go out and save the world again and spoil my plans.”

“I know, it's so awkward when that happens,” Natasha said with a laugh. “I have a pretty patchy social life myself thanks to the job.”

Bucky nodded. “So can I help you with anything, or did you just come here to gloat over your matchmaking skills?”

“Both,” she replied promptly. “Now the gloating is mostly over, I need a good plant for a beginner.”

“You can't go wrong with succulents,” Bucky said, and Natasha grinned. 

***

Bucky exchanged several texts with Steve during the week. He discovered that Steve was slightly addicted to using emojis, avoided video games where you had to fight Nazis--“I do enough of that in real life, thanks,”--and always seemed to be getting coffee when Bucky was talking to him. As each day passed, Bucky found himself getting increasingly excited for their date at the weekend. Steve was such a great guy, and so very much not like any of his previous dating disasters. It was a refreshing change. He couldn't remember the last time he'd looked forward to a date with such anticipation. 

On Wednesday, he was in the middle of repotting some plants, dirt smeared on his cheek and all over his hands, when someone cleared their throat above him. He look up and nearly choked on his own spit. “Steve?”

“Hey,” Steve said, smiling nervously. “Natasha told me you worked here, and I thought I'd maybe come see you? I'm sorry, was this a bad idea?”

“What? No!” Bucky squeaked, then cleared his throat. “God, no, Steve. I'm glad you came to see me.” He stood, dusting the dirt off his hands onto his pants, and Steve grabbed them, pulling Bucky in and kissing him on the cheek. 

“You're kinda filthy,” he murmured into Bucky's ear before releasing him, and Bucky blushed. 

“Sorry.”

“Don't be.” Steve shrugged, then smirked. “I like filthy.”

Bucky swallowed hard. “So, uh. You just come to visit?”

Steve nodded. “I guess Friday just seemed like too far away to see you again,” he said, holding Bucky's gaze, and Bucky felt warm all over. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/149607612@N05/39772944724/in/dateposted-public/)

“Yeah,” he said, slightly dazed, and Steve smiled. 

“So should I let you get back to what you were doing?”

“Nah, I'm due a break now anyway. Come on, there's a bench this way.”

Bucky led Steve through the garden center to a peaceful area with a bench surrounded by various tubs of plants. “I bet this is beautiful in the spring and summer,” Steve murmured, and Bucky nodded. 

“Yeah. I just like to be surrounded by growing things, you know? It calms me down, makes me happy.”

Steve took his hand, lacing their fingers together. “It must be nice, to see the things you've planted grow and thrive,” he said softly. 

“It's pretty much one of my favorite things in the world,” Bucky replied, hyper aware of Steve's hand in his. 

They sat in silence for a while, just looking out over the garden, hand in hand. At length, Steve sighed. “I'd better go. We've got a meeting that I really should go to. But I can't wait for Friday.”

“Me either,” Bucky replied, and Steve looked at him searchingly. 

“Can I kiss you?”

Bucky's eyes widened and he nodded. Then Steve was leaning in, pressing their lips together and moving his softly against Bucky's. Bucky tilted his head slightly for a better angle, and Steve cupped his cheek in his palm, keeping the kiss soft. 

Eventually they broke apart, and Steve rested his forehead against Bucky's. “I've wanted to do that since we first met,” he confessed, and Bucky smiled gently. 

“Me too.”

“Cool.” Steve kissed him again briefly, then stood, letting go of Bucky's hand. “Okay. I really gotta go. But I'll see you Friday”

“Yeah,” Bucky replied, and watched as Steve made his way out the garden center. Once Steve was out of sight, Bucky dropped his head against the back of the bench and grinned to himself. He really couldn't wait for Friday. 

***

When Bucky got home from work that Friday, he jumped straight into the shower, making sure to scrub all of the dirt from under his fingernails. He dressed in the same outfit he had originally planned to meet Steve in on their date-that-didn't-happen, and did his hair again. Considering that Steve had seen him sweaty and gross and soil-dirty it wasn't like he was trying to make a good first impression, but he did want to show Steve that he scrubbed up nicely. 

Finally ready, he grabbed his things and walked to the restaurant. It was a crisp February evening, and Bucky was glad of his thick winter coat. When he arrived, he spotted Steve immediately, and shrugged off his coat before sauntering over to the table. Steve stood as he approached, kissing him lingeringly on the cheek before they both sat down. 

“You look amazing,” Steve said quietly, eyeing Bucky with heat in his gaze. 

“So do you,” Bucky replied, and he did. The blue of his shirt complemented the color of his eyes, and he sported a small amount of stubble which highlighted his gorgeous features. 

They ordered a bottle of wine, and conversation flowed freely between them--books, music, movies, politics, each topic bleeding into the next with ease. There were no awkward silences, and Bucky felt more relaxed than he had on a date in… well. Years. 

They split dessert--a large, gooey chocolate cake with fresh ice cream--and then got the check. Steve insisted on paying, claiming that it was to make up for standing Bucky up on what should have been their first date. As they walked out into the chill of the evening, Steve slid his gloved hand into Bucky's, squeezing his fingers. 

“I really don't want this night to end,” Steve said softly, and Bucky smiled. 

“It doesn't have to, if you don't want it to.”

Steve stopped abruptly in the middle of the sidewalk, and pulled Bucky in for a kiss. As the kiss deepened, Bucky moaned quietly, and Steve pulled back. “I'd like to see your rooftop garden?”

“Come on, then,” Bucky replied with a laugh, pulling Steve in the direction of his apartment. 

They went straight into the roof, and Bucky watched, delighted, as Steve's eyes lit up when he surveyed the blooms. 

“God, Bucky, this is a little patch of heaven here, isn't it?” Steve said breathlessly, his tones awed, and Bucky grinned. 

“It's my little patch of heaven, definitely.”

“I didn't know so many plants could flower in winter,” Steve continued, stepping towards some of the more colorful pots. 

“Yeah, you just have to know where to look.” Bucky stepped up behind Steve, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing the back of his neck. Steve turned in the circle of Bucky's arms, drawing him in for kiss after kiss, each one sweeter than the last. 

“Thank you for sharing this with me,” Steve said quietly, and Bucky smiled, kissing him again. 

“I can't think of anyone I'd rather share it with,” he confessed. 

“So do you have an apartment, or do you live in the garden like some kind of nymph?” Steve asked teasingly, and Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah. Come on.” He led Steve down to his apartment, and as soon as they were inside Steve was kissing him again. 

“Is this too fast? I don't wanna fuck things up between us,” Steve murmured against his mouth. “I really like you, Bucky.”

“I like you too, Steve. And I don't think it's too fast. Not if we both want it. And I”--he pressed his hips forward against Steve's, so Steve could feel his hardening cock--“definitely do.”

“Hmm,” Steve hummed, shifting his hips against Bucky's, and Bucky could feel Steve's cock, hot and heavy, pressing against him. “Me too. So have you got a bedroom in this place?”

Bucky grinned and took hold of Steve's hand, leading him through to the bedroom. As soon as they were through the door, Steve grabbed him and hauled him into a deep kiss. Bucky kissed back frantically, hands coming up to undo the buttons on Steve's shirt. Steve returned the favor, and soon his shirt joined Steve's on the floor at their feet. Bucky slid his hands down Steve's muscled chest to his belt, pulling it open before working on the fly. As Steve’s hands brushed against Bucky's hard cock he hissed, nipping gently at Steve's lip. 

Steve grinned against Bucky's mouth, kicking off his pants and shoes. Bucky pulled back for a moment to take off his socks and waited for Steve to do the same before pushing him backwards onto the bed. Steve landed with a bounce, laughing, and grabbed Bucky's hand, dragging him down on top of himself. Bucky straddled Steve's hips, leaning down to kiss him as he rubbed his cock against Steve's. Steve smirked, his hands coming up to grab Bucky's ass, then before Bucky could blink Steve had flipped them over so Bucky was on his back beneath him. He took hold of both of Bucky's hands and pinned them above his head, making Bucky whine. 

“You like that?” Steve muttered, and Bucky nodded quickly. “You like being held down by a guy with super strength?”

“Like being held down by _you_ ,” Bucky clarified, and Steve gave him a soft smile before kissing him again. He removed both of their underwear one handed, then licked his palm before stroking Bucky's cock with a pressure and rhythm that made Bucky's eyes nearly roll back in his head. “Oh my god,” Bucky gasped. “Steve, fuck, want to touch you, want you to fuck me, please, oh god.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked breathlessly, releasing Bucky's hands and groaning when Bucky immediately grasped that beautiful big cock. “That what you want? Want me to fuck you till you scream?”

“Oh fuck, Steve, please!”

“Lube? Condom?” Bucky gestured to the bedside cabinet, and Steve fished out the required supplies. Steve leaned down to kiss him again, and a few moments later Bucky felt slick fingers teasing at his asshole. He whined, and Steve pushed in a finger, working it back and forth. Bucky, impatient, began moving his hips, fucking himself on Steve's finger, and Steve laughed hoarsely. “Look at you, so desperate to get fucked. Can't wait to see what you look like with my cock inside of you. Fuck, you're so tight, you're gonna feel so good around my cock. You're gonna make me come so hard, is that what you want?”

“Oh, fuck, yeah, Steve. Can't wait to see you come.”

Steve added a second finger, crooking them just right so that Bucky saw stars explode behind his eyelids. He could hear someone moaning loudly, and it took a moment to realize it was him. Steve quieted him with a kiss. 

“Fuck, Bucky, you're so responsive. Look at your cock, so fucking hard for me, dripping precome everywhere. So hot.”

“Oh god, Steve!” Bucky managed, then cried out as Steve rubbed forcefully against his prostate. “Fuck, you need to hurry up or I'm gonna come before you're even inside me.”

Steve grinned and added a third finger, stretching Bucky open. Bucky bit his lip, moving his hips in counterpoint to Steve's hand, and Steve kissed him. 

“You ready for me?” he asked. Bucky nodded, and Steve pulled out his fingers, before slipping on the condom and covering his cock in lube. “God, Bucky,” Steve groaned as he began to push inside, and Bucky clutched at Steve's shoulders like a lifeline as he was slowly filled. 

He felt Steve's hips against his ass, reveling in the feel of being filled by that beautiful big cock as he felt himself relax around him. Bucky cupped Steve's cheek in his hand, stroking his thumb across his cheekbone. “Fuck, Steve, move,” he groaned, and Steve nodded, beginning to thrust. 

Steve fucked him hard and deep, and Bucky was loving every second of it. He spat in his palm and began to stroke himself, running his thumb over the head to spread the precome around. 

“Yeah, Bucky, touch yourself,” Steve moaned. “Wanna see you come, want you to make yourself come while I'm fucking you.”

Bucky nodded, stroking himself with more intent as Steve shifted his hips, making Bucky cry out as his cock rubbed against Bucky's prostate on every thrust. Bucky felt himself climbing higher and higher, babbling, “Oh fuck, oh god, Steve, gonna come gonna come gonna…” and suddenly pleasure overtook him as he came hard. 

“Oh fuck, Bucky, knew you'd be beautiful when you came, fuck,” Steve gasped out, fucking Bucky through his orgasm as aftershocks travelled through him. “Oh god, Bucky, coming!” Bucky watched as Steve fell apart above him, hips stilling against Bucky's ass. He was gorgeous in that moment, and Bucky was suddenly overcome. He pulled Steve down into a deep kiss, and Steve responded eagerly. 

At length, Steve broke the kiss. “Wow, that was…”

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed. “It really was.” They cleaned up quickly, and Bucky took hold of Steve's hand. “Stay the night?” he asked softly, and Steve smiled. 

“I'd like that a lot.”

***

A few weeks later, Bucky was at work, humming to himself as he restocked the seeds. He heard someone clear their throat behind him and looked around to see Natasha, grinning at him. 

“Hey!” he greeted her, smiling widely. “Not seen you for a while!”

Natasha shrugged. “Been busy. I hear you have been as well.”

Bucky felt his smile turn goofy. “Yeah. Uh. Steve's kind of amazing. Thank you for introducing us.”

“It was my pleasure. But if you two wanted to buy me a spa day in some fancy resort I wouldn't say no.”

“I'll bear that in mind,” Bucky said with a laugh. “So what can I do for you today?”

As they discussed plants and seeds for the spring, Bucky couldn't help but smile. The sun was shining, and soon his own corner of the world would be in bloom again. Just like his relationship with Steve, it would take care and attention to grow, but Bucky had faith that it would. He was a gardener, after all.


End file.
